It is frequently desired in optical apparatuses such as microscopes that customers are able to exchange an optical element themselves (e.g. in the beam path in the lens revolver support of a microscope). There is often the difficulty that the available overall space of the optical apparatus would be able to accommodate the optical element, but that such space is hardly accessible from the outside. That is why frequently no possibilities are provided to the customers in optical apparatuses to exchange an optical element. If the optical apparatus offers the possibility for such an exchange nevertheless, it is often difficult to perform. It is usually necessary to dismount various components in order to arrange the optical element. These components obviously need to be mounted again later on, which strongly limits the rapid and user-friendly exchange.